


let me comfort you

by Jodies6toes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Smut, oof lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodies6toes/pseuds/Jodies6toes
Summary: like stuff happens in a library u know





	let me comfort you

**Author's Note:**

> I've written like three things in my life,  
> one about a kazoo and something about Mary queen of Scots so clearly your getting a master writer here.

yaz never had struggle sleeping in-fact she often found herself sleeping in-between shifts at work and any other time she could but on this day she found herself wide awake, she picked up her 2004 Austin powers flip phone and checked the time, 4:20 am it said. she slipped out of bed and touched her feet to MCchilly ground of the Tardis, she walked over to the back of her door to pick up her dressing gown, as she walked her butt jiggled in the wind, she slipped her dressing gown on and opened the door to the dims lights of the Tardis hallway, although being on the Tardis for months yaz for some reason still couldn't find her way around, the Tardis led her in all directions, finally after walking for what felt like hours she stumbled across a door, it was cracked open slightly with a soft glow slipping out, she cracked open the door slowly too see an enormous library filled to the brim with colourful books, the whole room glowed with joy and imagination, yaz couldn't believe her eyes, she strolled up to a shelf and pulled a book out it read "lesbian gets it on with mail lady" yaz coughs and slides it back in and looks up to the shelf where the shelf reads "porn books". as yaz was about to move onto the next shelf she heres a creaking sound behind her, she spins around fast due to her hard lad police training, standing right there is the doctor, face to face, noses just barely touching, she feels the doctors hot'n'spicy breath on her lips, the doctor smiles "I see you found my secret collection aye yaz?" spitting in her face slightly, yaz takes a sharp inhale of breath, _oh god she's fit_ , yaz thinks to herself. yaz mentally scolds herself thats way too homo she mutters to herself, yaz decides she needs to get away from the doctor as fast as she can, she backs away but falls backwards into the bookshelf, the doctor the swift shat lass she is, is quick to grab yaz by the arm, "wow there yaz! are you alright did I scare at you or something???" yaz takes another sharp inhale of breath, 'no no no its fine doctor just stumbled a bit" the doctor gives her a sweet smiles then says "okay well you won't mind if I do this then??" the doctor grabs yazs cheeks in the firm grasp of her hands (butt cheeks duh) yaz blushes heavily she also can't help the small moan the slip'n'slides out of her mouth, the doctors now sweet smile has turned fiesty and she dips into yazs neck and starts kissing her TENDERLY, yaz moans once again as she feels the doctors tongue slipping around her neck, as yazs is being licked by the doctor she notices the doctors naked toes, _wow they are long_  she thought to herself, and _oh wait?? does she have 6 toes????_ another thought burst into yazs head. after lots of smacking it up on the lips yaz bent down and took the doctors soft toes in her mouth and sucked on them hard, she had a moment of worry thinking maybe the doctor would think that was weird but as she sucked on those gently soft toes the doctor moaned loudly, yaz carried to suck on the doctors toes, slowly she started to pull down the doctors trousers and started fingering the doctors arsehole, the doctor moans RLLY LOUD, LIKE MOTOR ENGINE LOUD, she nutted over yazs face, she giggled a bit then kissed yaz on the forhead, she winked and turned around, "ill return the favour later yaz meet me here tomorrow" her butt like yazs jiggled in the wind as she walked away. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed yeeeeeehaw hope y'all got uwu'd watch out no sentances 
> 
>  
> 
> im writing chapter two soon thats ik u want it


End file.
